Super Smash Brothers Brawl Stories
by Mark Sharkwalker
Summary: Just a bunch of random oneshots of the charectors at the Smash Mansion and a small story here and there. Im also planning to have the Lyoko Warriors from Code Lyoko join in evenchually.
1. Chapter 1

Super Smash Brothers Brawl Stories

Authors notes: Hello there. This story was inspired by a story I read on this website called "SSBB Oneshots" I can't remember the authors name of it but I will put it in to the next chapter. Also with the Pokémon in this I am going to put in some extra Pokémon not in the game. Like 1 or 2 of the legendary Pokémon and a few regular ones with an OC character I'm putting in this as a fellow Pokémon trainer like the one in brawl, and maybe a few surprises here and there from the games the people are from. Oh and also all the brawlers are able to understand the Pokémon when they talk because of some inter-dimensional…..thing. Ok now that that's over with I COMMAND FOR THE STORY TO START!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mentioned characters but 1 all the rest belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

Pokémon mischief and a new brawler

"Are you sure about this Pichu? I'm not sure this might hurt Red." Ivysaur says.

"Of course it won't. Don't be silly Ivysaur. All we are doing is putting some of Charazords mega hot, hot sauce in Reds lunch how could that hurt him?" Pichu replies.

"Yeah how could it?" Squartile also asks.

"Oh fine but why do you need my help exactly?" Ivysaur asks.

"We can't reach the bottle of hot sauce. Charazord put it up to high for us to reach so we need you to use vine whip and grab it for us." Squartile tells him.

Ivysaur sighs as he uses vine whip and grabs the hot sauce and gives it to Pichu. "But if anyone asks you both did it on your own."

"Deal." Squartile and Pichu replied.

Then Ivysaur leaves and Pichu dumps a giant blob of it into Reds ham & cheese sandwich and as soon as Pichu finishes Red walks in.

"Hey Pichu, Squartile what you 2 doing in here? Trying to get an extra helping of food?" He asks them.

"Uh yeah but you caught us so we'll see you some other time." Squartile tells him.

When he finishes talking him and Pichu leave the kitchen and stay just out the door while they wait for their prank to come into effect. As they wait they see someone with that same poke-ball pattern hat only in a blue color that Red wears and a blue outfit just like Reds walks past them. They look at each other and shrug and go back to waiting patiently for Red to take a bite out of the sandwich.

Just then they and everyone else in the Smash Mansion hear a loud, painful, and long scream, and Pichu and Squartile burst out laughing as Red runs past them breathing fire toward the pool.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA TH-TH-THAT WAS AWESOME!" Squartile yells.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA YEAH IT WAS." Pichu replies.

But then they see a shadow over them that look's suspisesly like Charazord and Princess Peach.

They look down at the two young Pokémon and glare at them. Charazord blows out a few puffs of smoke getting ready for a flamethrower attack and princess peach holding up her trust frying pan ready to swing.

Both of the young Pokémon's eyes grow large with fear and scream out "NOOOOO PLEASE DON'T SOMEONE HELP US! AGGHHHGHAH" They finish it with a yell of pain as Peach knocks out Squartile with one hit of her frying pan and Pichu gets knocked out from a quick blast of Charazords flamethrower attack.

They smile at each other and then walk off. Soon after Snake is walking by and sees the two Pokémon still knocked out and sighs and says "Well at least it wasn't me this time… I'd better get these two to Doc. Mario." Then he picks them up and slings them over his shoulder and carries them to the med bay.

After Doctor Mario finishes fixing them up they hear over a loud speaker "All Smashers please report to the assembly hall immediately." R.O.B.'s robotic voice tells everyone.

Soon everyone has gathered and waiting for Master Hand to tell them why.

About 10 minutes later Master Hand, and Crazy Hand float into the middle of the stage and looks out at the group that has gathered (well not really look because they don't have eyes but more like…sort of point toward them).

The two strange deities look out at the mumbling and talking crowd and Master hand says "Crazy you want the honor?"

"Yes."

"…..Well you going to do it?"

"…Do what?"

Master Hand sighs after hearing his strange brother say that. "Get the Smashes attention."

"OOHHHHH….I knew that."

"…Sure you did."

Crazy Hand clears his throat (if he even has one…) and screams at the top of his lungs (if he has any) "QUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEET!" Everyone looks up at them instantly stopping their chats.

"You're welcome."

Master Hand looks at his brother and says "Thank you."

Master Hand looks down at the brawlers for a couple seconds then begins. "I had R.O.B. call you all here to announce that there is a new brawler joining the team today."

Gasps, wide eyes, jaws handing, and just plain utter surprise and shock was the response at this sudden news.

"Mama mia I hope the new person isn't scary…" Luigi mumbles.

Mario pats his brothers back supportingly.

"Well who is it!" Wario yells.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand spread apart and in the middle of them the same person who Pichu and Squartile saw earlier walks into the middle of the stage, and Red (who after jumping into the pool and trying to drink it all his mouth finally recovered) is in shock that this person is the new brawler because it is someone he never thought he'd ever see again.

Authors notes: Ohhhhhh suspense who is this mysteries new comer who Red seems to know? What is he able to do exactly? And will Crazy hand ever stop being weird and….well crazy. Well that last one will probably never come true but find out the rest next chapter. See you later everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hello again. This is a crossover with "Code Lyoko" I forgot to mention that in the last chapter. They come in very soon. So since I don't have anything more to say ON WITH THE DISCALMER AND STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any one in this story except my original character.

Chapter 2

Welcoming a newbie and news of more new comers on their way

"H-how can he be here…." Red wonders. "I thought he would be too busy to try to upstage me here as well…"

Everyone else looks at the new comer wondering what he can do when Wario shouts out "HEY he has the same kind of outfit as Red!"

The new comer's eye brows perk up Reds name being spoken. "My little bros here?" he asks which makes everyone's jaw's drop.

"MAMA MIA RED IS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Mario half screams half asks.

"So does that mean you are going to be using Pokémon in your fights like Red does?" Link asks.

"Yes and yes." He answers.

"So what is your name?" Peach asks.

"My names Blue." He answers.

"Ok now that you got to meet him go on to what you were doing but Mario, Luigi stay for a second." Master Hand says.

Everyone slowly makes their way to the exits except Mario and Luigi who go toward the stage.

"What is it?" Mario asks Master Hand.

"Blue will be staying in the same room as you two." Master Hand tells them.

"Oki Doki." Luigi replies as he and Mario lead him to their room.

Soon after that everyone but the two strange hand shaped deities are left in the room, and R.O.B.'s robotic is heard in the room. "Sirs incoming transmission. Says you're expecting him?"

"Yes put it threw R.O.B."

A screen appears in the wall behind the two and a young boy about in his teens wearing glasses and a brownish T-shirt appears in the screen. When Crazy Hand sees him he screams: "AHHH A BOY IS TRAPPED IN THE SCREEN!" He rushes over to a fire emergency thing in the wall and grabs the fire axe and rushes back about to swing at the screen, and even though the boy isn't there he still flinches.

"CRAZY STOP!" Master Hand yells at him and he stops mid swing.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because he isn't trapped it's a video phone."

"Ohhhh…..I knew that." He says as he puts the axe back.

Both the boy and Master Hand sigh at that and then Master Hand asks "So are you and your friends about ready to come?"

"Yes we are we should be there in just under a week." He replies.

"Good I look forward to meeting you in person Mr. Jeremy Belpuah."

"Like wise." He responds as the screen bleeps off.

A few hours later

"Ok I see that you all have gathered to the transporter for the stage for an initiation battle for our new friend Blue." Master Hand says. "And the way I see it the best person to battle him is his little brother Red."

At his name being said Red steps onto one of the transport panels.

"Hey little bro." Blue says.

"Don't think I'll let you out stage me here as well brother." Red replies.

"What I would never try to do such a thing like that." Blue replies teasingly.

"Just be ready to battle."

"Fine."

The two get transported to the stage known as "Battlefield" and Master hand warps the rest of the smashers into the audience seats to watch. Then he announces "This will be a 3 stock battle." And he counts down from 5 and when he gets to 1 both trainers send out 1 Pokémon each.

"GO CHARAZORD!" Red yells.

"COME ON OUT INFERNAPE!" Blue yells.

Both fire types appear on the field.

"You ready brother?" Blue asks.

"Yes."

Both trainers yell out an attack at the same time "FLAMETHROWER!" and the 2 attacks collide in mid air pushing at each other as one tries to overpower the other.

"Seems Charazord is just as powerful as Infernape now. You've been doing a good job training him Red. But not good enough." Then Blue yells out. "SWITCH TO HEATWAVE!" A sudden power rise appears in Infernape's attack and quickly over powers Charazords attack and does a good deal of damage to him.

"Don't remember that…" Charazord mumbles.

"Come on little Charazord let's see what you got." Infernape taunts.

"INFERNAPE USE A COMBANATION OF MACH PUNCH AND FIRE PUNCH!"

Infernape appears in front of Charazord in the blink of an eye and does several lightning fast punches then deals a massive amount of damage to Charazord with a fire punch to the jaw sending him flying.

"CHARAZORD FLY!" Red yells.

Hearing Reds voice Charazord fly's back at an extreme speed and slams his wing into Infernape slamming him to the ground.

"Oof." Infernape says.

Charazord is panting hard as Infernape jumps to his feet with barley a scratch on him.

"INFERNAPE LETS FINISH THIS UP USE CLOSE COMBAT!" Infernape rushes at Charazord and deals massive blow after massive blow until finally finishing up with an uppercut that knocks Charazord out.

"NO!" Red yells.

"Return Charazord. You did your best now get a good rest." Red says.

"Great job Infernape you want to keep fighting or take a breather?" Blue asks.

"I'd like to rest a bit if that's ok."Infernape replies.

"That's ok." Blue says. "Return. Ok GO TORTERA!" Blue yells.

"Grotel evolved congrats bro." Red says. "OK COME ON OUT IVYSAUR!"

"You can have the first move little bro." Blue says.

"OK IVYSAUR USE SUNNY DAY! NOW USE SOLER BEAM!" Red yells.

Ivysaur sends an extremely powerful beam of light at Tortera who just stands there waiting for it.

"Why aren't you having Tortera dodge Blue?" Red asks.

"Just watch. NOW TORTERA USE SOLER BEAM AS WELL!" Another beam of light shoots from Tortera and collides with Ivysaurs in mid air and quickly over powers Ivysaur attack sending him flying from the hit.

Ivysaur lands and is badly hurt but manages to stand up. Ivysaur is panting heavily as Blue yells out "USE EARTHQUAKE TORTERA!" Tortera stomps his foot and a massive earthquake appears around Ivysaur battering and throwing him around and a rock gets shoot out of it at Ivysaur and knocks him out.

Red sighs as he says "Return Ivysaur. You did your best now rest up."

Several gasps are heard from the crowd.

"Reds Pokémon are extremely powerful and if they were knocked out that quickly…. This guys Pokémon power is amazing to behold." Samus says.

"Yeah." Ike agrees.

"TORTERA RETURN. Great job old friend. OK GO EMPOLEON!" Blue yells.

"Ok Squartile it's up to you… GO!"

"Go ahead and go first Red." Blue says.

"SQUARTILE USE WATER GUN!" Red yells

"EMPOLEON USE HYDRO CANNON!" A massively powerful blast of water shoots toward Squartile clashing with his water gun and over powers it imminently and knocking Squartile out on contact.

"Return Squartile." Red says as he warps away from the stage immidiently as is Blue.

Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, and Lucario go up to Red and talk to him and supportingly.

A bunch of people go up and congratulate Blue while other go over and pat Red on the back telling him he did amazing as well.

"You did good little brother." Blue tells Red.

"We both know that the only reason you came here was to upstage me and humiliate me so since you've done that why don't you just go home." Red snaps at him as he runs off.

Everyone watches this and are silent. Even Wario isn't saying anything.

Slowly everyone walks off. Some going to find Red others just going to do other things.

Later near midnight

"COME ON SQUARTILE PUT MORE POWER IN THAT WATERGUN! IVYSAUR MORE POWERFUL AND SHAPER RAZER LEAFS! CHARAZORD COME ON DO OVERHEAT NOT FLAMETHROWER!" Red pushes them while the 3 of them are panting a lot and are tired and complaining.

"Come on Red I'm so tired can't we just go to bed already it's almost midnight and we've been training all day." Squartile says.

Ivysaur looked at Red waiting for him to answer and sees him starting to cry. "I-I-I'm sorry guys I just want to be strong enough to beat Blue. He always is better than me at everything." The three Pokémon look at each other sadly.

"How about this." Charazord says. "We get a good night's rest then we get up at dawn and train harder than we ever did before."

The other two Pokémon nod at each other in agreement.

"That sounds like an awesome plan Charazord." Red replies and all three Pokémon come over and give Red a supporting hug. Then they go off to their different rooms and soon fall asleep.

The next morning

"Thanks for gathering up so early everyone." Master Hand says as he sees most of the smashers yawing. "I have some good news." Everyone looks up at him sleepily. "Six new people will be joining with in the week." Everyone snaps awake at this surprising news.

"Six?" The Ice Climbers ask in unison.

"That's-a lot-a people at once." Mario says.

"As if Blue wasn't enough…" Red mumbles.

"So who are they?" Link asks?

"You all will have to wait and see for your self's when they get here." Master Hand replies.

Authors notes: Cliffhanger. Have any of you figured out who these six people will be? I gave a major hint and give away early in the chapter so if you don't know you might want to go back threw and check again. Oh and also if any of you have any OC's you would like me to put into the story put them in your response to this story oh and no haters or flames in them please.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Welcome back readers. The next 5 or 6 chapters will be a bunch of random oneshots from the 1st person point of view and take place over a day's time. The first one will feature Solid Snake, and now ON WITH THE DISCLAMER AND STORY!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story. I do own Blue and this story.

Chapter 3 Poor, poor, Snake

*Recording log activated*

"Dear recording log, I am using this to record my time and day to day life at the Smash Mansion. Now don't go getting any ideas this isn't a diary or something sissy like that. It's a high tech recording log that you speak into and not write in." I speak into it.

"Yeah it's a high tech sissy diary hahahaha." Falco says over my shoulder.

"Falco leave him alone." Fox tells him.

"Whatever." Is all Falco says.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted?" I say as I glare over and Falco who just smirks and waves. "Oh yeah I was going to talk about my sad and painful day.

It all started this morning. It actually started pain free….but didn't stay like that for long. I had a bowl of some of my favorite cereal 'Commander O's' …not a word to say about that honestly it's just a good cereal.

Next I went over to the target range to practice with some of my weapons. I threw a few grenades at the one target but instead of exploding they bounced off….right in-between Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong who were picking bananas from their banana tree and the explosion not only affected the two apes but also quickly burned the tree to nothing but ashes and the bananas they already picked had the same fate.

They were furious at me and attacked me in anger. Diddy fired a peanut from his pop gun and it hit me in the spot that should never be hit and Donkey Kong sent me flying strait threw 2 solid walls of the mansion and half way through a 3rd wall with only one punch. Yeah that was very painful but I managed to limp over to Doctor Mario's med bay and get fixed up."

Falco's laughter is head over my shoulder and I slide a small grenade behind me and when it explodes he shuts up, and I sigh hard. "And my pain continues in my room thanks to my annoying roommate. Well Fox is a good roommate but Falco….not such a good roommate."

"Now the next thing that happened was I went to watch 2 of the swordsmen training which a pretty big and painful mistake. When they both exchanged a powerful swing Ike's sword got knocked out of his hand and went flying right into my stomach. Him and Marth apologized and helped me limp to Doctor Mario's med bay and healed me up. 'Mama Mia Snake' was all he said."

"After he got me all fixed up I went to a small race track for bit that was on the land. There was a small race going on between Fox and Falco in their Landmaster tanks and Captain Falcon in his race car 'Ol blue' the thing is…the race was already going on and the bleachers to watch were on the inside of the track. I tried to dash across before they got to the part…..but those things are fast and I got run over and flatted by all three vehicles. They helped me to the med bay and when Doctor Mario saw me walk in for the 3rd time today his jaw dropped and was like 'If I-a charged people to heal them-a I would-a only need to-a work for three days-a with only healing you-a Snake.' not exactly reassuring."

"Now it was almost dinner time and because I was beaten up so badly I decided to hang out in my room till it was time to eat. Now because I was still pretty hurt I accidentally walked into the wrong room. A few minutes after I lay down in what I thought was my bed Samus and Princess Peach walked in and yelled at me. At first I was confused but then I noticed the room was half painted pink and the other half bright blue and realized this was their room. I tried to explain what happened but they were not in a listening mood. They were not happy. They beat me up a bit and I think I actually got knocked out and woke up outside the door to my room and I saw the time and realized that dinner was half over. When I made it to the dining hall all that was left were a few sandwiches. Sandwiches for dinner? Yeah not what I'd think of a good dinner, and so here we are at the current time. That is actually a normal day for me…sad isn't it?"

I flip a button on it and *Recording stopped* is heard from it.

I look over and see Falco laughing his head off at how my day went. "Oh shut up Falco." Is all I say as I lay in my bed and slowly drift off into a relaxing sleep, but soon I woke up and the day started all over again.

Authors notes: Poor Snake he really has a hard time doesn't he? Well I thought of a few other things to put in to hurt Snake but decided to let him off easy for the time being but don't worry his pain and suffering will continue. Please read and review and please no haters.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hello and welcome back. This oneshot will be from Sonic the Hedgehog's point of view. Him and Tails and Knuckles (yes I'm having them be part of the Smashers as well) will be getting a visit from some of their friends and rivals. Oh and also their rivals from the game Sonic Riders will be in this chapter as well. What trouble will be brewed what mischief shall be done? Who all will appear? Find out now because…I COMMAND FOR IT TO START!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything in this story except Blue and this story.

Chapter 4 A visit from friends/rivals

My two roommates and old friends Tails and Knuckles can hear me gulp as I am talking on the video phone in our room.

"A-are you sure all of them are coming Amy?" I ask her.

"Yes Sonic. Shadow already passed his initiation test to join and he's on his way but all the rest of us will be arriving soon after he does and we will be staying there for a week or so."

"But those 3 are coming?" I ask again just to make sure.

"Yes Sonic. I can't wait to see you again Sonic." She winks at me.

"Yeah same here…" I answer then click off the video phone.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asks me.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just surprised." I reply.

"Well what's so surprising?" Knuckles asks.

"Jet, Wave, and Storm are coming." I answer.

They are both surprised that 3 of our greatest rivals are coming as well.

"Why are they coming Sonic?" Tails asks.

"Most likely they want a rematch race." Knuckles says.

"Most likely." Sonic replies.

"So how about we go practice on our Extreme Gear a bit we are probably a bit rusty." Tails says.

"Yeah we should." I reply as I walk toward the closet and open it and takes out 3 skateboard shaped cases and takes them out.

I hand a Yellow colored one to Tails and a red colored one to Knuckles and set down a blue one and we each open them and take out a sort of skateboard but it didn't have any wheels. Then we open the window and jump out of our second floor window but we stand on the boards and suddenly right before we would hit the ground the boards suddenly float and we speed off towards the race track.

When we get there we see that no one's currently using the track and we speed onto it and race around the track at a speed so fast it's tricky to keep your eyes on them.

We continue doing this until the sun starts to go down gradually going faster and faster until we see someone burst in on us and we see he has an Extreme Gear board as well.

I see Tails get thrown off his board from him suddenly flying past him and bumping into him and I turn around and in a sudden burst of speed I speed toward him and catch his hand and comes to a stop and lets him go.

"HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Knuckles yells at the person who knocked Tails and he does a quick lap and comes to a stop in front of us and we all recognize him.

"Hey Shadow." I say

"Hey" He greets. "Hey Tails you could use some practice" he says as he chuckles and walks off.

"Humph." Tails reply.

"I really don't like that guy…" Knuckles says

"Give him a break Knuckles he isn't all that bad." I tell him.

"Yeah but he…he…oh forget it..." Knuckles replies.

We decide we practiced enough so we head back to the mansion and get some dinner then we head back to our room and soon fall asleep.

The next morning we get some breakfast then we head to the track to get some more practice.

About an hour after that we decided to take a snake break when all of a sudden a scream echoes throughout the track "SONIC!" and I get tackled to the ground and given a death hug by a pink blur.

"A-Amy y-you s-suffocating m-me!" I gag out as she lets go of me.

"Sorry sonic I was just so excited to see you again." Amy tells me.

"Well next time just say 'hi' ok Amy?" I ask her.

"Well…ok but no promises ok sonic?" She says as she winks.

I look behind her and I see Cream, Rouge, Sally, Blaze, Silver, Manic, and Sonia and wave hi to them.

"Well look who it is." I look and see Jet and his 2 sidekicks Wave and Storm.

"Hey it's been a while Jet." I say.

"Yeah it has and also it's been long over do for a rematch Sonic the hedgehog." He replies.

"Heh I agree how about a 3 lap race quick?" I smirk as I say that.

"You're on." He answers.

It ended with it to close to call who won.

"You're just as good as I remember you to be Jet." I tell him.

"Heh same with you Sonic." Jet replies.

Author's notes: Well there you go people we have a new smasher and a visit from some old friends/rivals. I bet your wondering who won that race…well I'm not telling. Maybe I will in a future chapter. How will things change with Shadow as an official smasher and staying at the mansion? Until next time people. See you later.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes: Hello and welcome to another exciting installment of my story. This time it's from the point of view of Manic who is visiting Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and if you know how he is in the show he and Sonia are in of sonic then you know that some mischief is bound to happen. Now I shall do the disclaimer and start the story.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Blue and this story everything else belongs to their respective owners.

Chapter 5 Sibling Shenanigans

"So bro tell me is this a cool place?" I ask Sonic as me him and Sonia go for a walk and talk for a while.

"Sure is Manic. Some of the people here are a bit strange at times but they are all good people." Sonic replies.

"I'm gonna go explore a bit on my own ok bro?" I ask Sonic.

"Manic no stealing some of the people here are pretty strong they could really do some damage to you." Sonic warns me.

"Me? Steal? Never." I reply while smirking while Sonic and Sonia glare at me.

"Ok ok I won't try to steal anything." I tell them then turn and walk off while Sonic and Sonia just stand there sighing and shaking their heads.

"How long until he tries to steal something do you think Sonia?" Sonic asks.

"Eh maybe 15 minutes." She replies.

"That's what I was thinking." Sonic tells her and they both sigh and walk off.

-15 minutes later-

"Whoa that's an apple." I say as I look at a large red apple that's skin shines in the sunlight.

Slowly when no one is looking I reach up and grab it at an extreme speed and put the apple in the pack on my waist and walk off before anyone noticed.

I find a shady tree and sit under it and take out the apple and goes to take a bit out of it when suddenly a tongue shoots out of nowhere and tries to grab the apple.

"Whoa that's what I call a tongue." I say as I roll away and see a little dinosaur in front of me and the tongue that attacked me goes back into its mouth.

"That's a perfect apple! Give it to me!" Yoshi yells at me.

"Hey calm down dino dude. This is my apple though so to bad for you." I saw as I turn and walk off as a giant hammer suddenly swings at me but I narrowly slide under it unscathed. "Whoa what's with the attack?" I ask as I turn to see what appears to be a large fat penguin holding a hammer.

"That perfect apple is worth a fortune! Give it to me so I can get rich!" King DeDeDe yells at me.

"Man so much over a little apple...Tell you what if either of you 2 can get it from me you can have it." I tell them and they both dash toward me.

I smirk as I touch the drum symbol on my necklace and it glows and a drum kit appears in front of me and I start to play it and the ground starts to rumble.

They stumble a bit but keeps coming toward me and I keep playing and a large hole opens up under them and they fall into it and get bang up a bit and I jump down and sees the penguins wallet sticking out of his pocked and reach for it and take out all the cash and jump out of the hole and walks off as I take a big bite out of the apple.

"Man this is a one good apple…delicious, and I got 50 bucks not bad." I say to myself.

Later after I walked around the forest and town for a bit I head into the mansion and look around. I enter the kitchen and see an amazing looking pie on the window sill.

"Man that looks like an amazing pie." I mumble to myself as I walk toward it when all of a sudden a fox in a sort of pilots outfit lands out of nowhere between me and the pie.

"I'm afraid that pie is mine kid." He tells me.

Just then a wolf in the same kind of outfit and a falcon also in a pilots outfit land on either side of us and say at the same time "No that pie is mine!"

The 4 of us are silent looking at each other for a few moments when suddenly all out war breaks out in the kitchen. The 3 animal pilots suddenly take out their blasters and open fire on each other and I summon my drums and shoots blasts at them with it.

After the 4 of us are panting heavily and covered in marks and bruises we each send one more blast at each other knocking each of us out as soon as we all fall to the ground Link comes in and looks at the 4 of us then goes and grabs the pie.

"Why is it that every time someone makes a pie or anything those 3 always fight over it..." He wonders as he looks at Fox, Wolf, and Falco as he takes his pie and walks off.

Later I wake up and look at the 3 of them and quickly run off before they try and attack again.

"Man Sonic was right…very strange people here." I mutter to myself as I walk around the mansion. Then after a while I go back out into the forest and find another apple like the one those 2 attacked me for earlier. "Man it is my lucky day." I say as I reach for it.

Just then the same 2, someone in a racer outfit, a pink puffball, and those 3 who fought me for the pie appear out of nowhere and each demand for the apple.

"Seriously people it's just an apple!" I scream at them as they suddenly all charge for me as I run as fast as I can away from them screaming the entire time for help.

"AHHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! I HAVE A BUNCH OF CRAZY PEOPLE CHASING ME!" I scream as I run as if my life depended on it which it most likely did.

"GIVE ME THAT APPLE!" They all scream.

"I found it first! Its mine!" I yell back.

Suddenly they all seem to get a sudden burst of speed and come at me faster than I thought most of them could move.

"Just leave me alone already!" I scream at them as I dash up a really high tree and sit at the top looking down at them as they start to climb up to me. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." I mutter to myself.

"What is their problem?" I ask myself as I turn and jump down the tree and take off running again.

Then I see Shadow walking and dash behind him and hides behind him and he looks down at me with confusion and annoyance. "What are you doing kid?" He asks me.

"Those lunatics won't stop chasing me! Please Shadow help me." I saw as I point at the group chasing me.

Shadow sighs then says "Fine but you owe me one." Then he faces them and takes out a chaos emerald and faces the group and activates chaos control and stops them in time and walks in the middle of them and uses chaos blast and they all go flying all directions.

"Thanks Shadow I owe you one dude." I tell him as I walk off.

"Yeah yeah."

Later at dinner Sonic, Sonia, and I sit with each other as we eat and Sonic asks me "So get into any trouble today Manic?"

"Nah no trouble at all today." I tell them and they look at me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Seriously? You didn't get into ANY trouble today Manic?" Sonia asks then ads "I guess miracles do happen." And her and sonic laugh at that.

"Hey it's not that surprising I didn't get into trouble." I tell them.

They just laugh more.

Soon we finish eating and I head to the one guest room and lay down thinking about all that happened today. "Man how can Sonic handle this every day?" I think out loud and soon fall asleep.

Authors notes: Hello my faithful readers what did you think? Poor Manic all he wants was to try that pie and eat his apples in peace. At the end he wonders how Sonic can handle this every day. That is probably a mystery that wont every be solved. Hope you all enjoyed it till next time bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Legendary Encounters

"Why are we here again?" asked an annoyed Mewtwo.

Pikachu yawns loudly as he, Mewtwo, Lucario, Red, Blue, and the trainers main six Pokémon were assembled at day break outside the Smash Mansion.

"You three agreed to help us catch a legendary Pokémon or two remember?" Red exclaimed.

All three Pokémon sighed simultaneously.

"Ok this is how we're going to do this." Blue said gathering everyone in a circle. "Red, Pikachu, and Mewtwo will be a team and Lucario and I will be the other team. Reds team will cover the west side of the city and surrounding areas including the forest, mountains and sky. Lucario and I will cover the east side covering the beach, and ocean."

"Hey wait a minute!" Red blurted out. "I'm not complaining with all the extra help but why are you putting everyone except for Lucario on my team?" He asked folding his arms.

"Because you need all the extra help you can get Red." Blue replied with a smug look on his face while the others just sighed.

"I don't think there's any point in trying to argue Red." Mewtwo said. "Let's just go."

"Yeah let's go." Red said looking at his brother. "Good luck Blue." Blue nods and then he and Lucario ran off towards the beach. Red, Mewtwo, and Pikachu ran off towards the mountain.

-2 hours later-

Red had taken out all three of his Pokémon for a while now as they reached the first peak of the nearby mountain.

"Are we almost there?" asked a panting Pikachu looking at Mewtwo.

"I sense a powerful presence nearby Pikachu." Mewtwo replied.

Red ran to the peak and looked around and saw a flaming giant bird flying nearby. "Whoa! It's Moltres! Squirtal, Charazard you're up guys. Pikachu, Mewtwo, you guys ready?" Everyone nodded.

Pikachu sent a powerful thunderbolt at Moltres as Squirtal fired a hydro pump. Moltres nimbly spun in midair avoiding both attacks, but as its attention was focused on Squirtal and Pikachu it didn't see Mewtwo and Charazard flying toward it. Mewtwo sent a powerful shadow ball which slammed into its back, and as it was stunned Charazard flew up using a slash attack sending it plummeting to the ground.

As it was vulnerable everyone unleashed their most powerful attacks at Moltres.

"Ok…Now! Gooo….Ultra ball!" Red yelled as he threw the mentioned Ultra ball at Moltres who, in a flash of red, went into it. It shook once….twice….three times before it made a dinging sound.

"I-I did it…" Red said as he walked over picking up the Ultra ball. Then in a sudden burst of happiness he thrust his hand in the air, the ball in his hand, and screamed "I caught a Moltres!" All of Reds Pokémon exclaimed in joy as well.

Pikachu and Mewtwo merrily nodded.

"Alright! Let's keep climbing the mountain!" Red yelled as he ran up the mountain followed close behind by the Pokémon.

-1 hour later-

Red, who by now was panting fairly heavily, looked into a large cave formed in the cliff side. He turned to ask Mewtwo a question but he just held up his hand. "I already know what you're going to ask," He said as he held up his hands and his eyes went blue. He used his power to search the cave for any hidden Pokémon. After a few minutes his eyes turned back to normal and he lowered his hand. "There are three legendary Pokémon hidden at different ends of the cave." He explained. "It is a very long and very maze like cave. So to be safe all of you stay close behind me and follow my lead." And thus he walked into the cave followed closely by everyone else.

After walking through the cave for what felt like hours they reached a large room like area of the cave that had a glowing pool of crystal clear water in the center. Everyone rushed to it to get a few gulps of the beautiful water. It was the purest, most delicious water any of them had ever tasted.

Just then a loud, majestic, roar echoed through the cave as a large, blue, dog like beast rushed into the cave, standing on the water's surface.

"I-Its Suicune!" Red yells out.

Suicune looked at Red in a bit of a pitiful glare, then in a powerful, beautiful, feminine voice said: "I saw you battling Moltres." Everyone looked surprised except for Mewtwo. "I also know why you have come before me human. But know this; I will not fall as easily as Moltres!" As the apparent female legendary finished talking she launched a massive water pulse at the group. Mewtwo easily stopped it in its tracks as the water fell harmlessly into the lake.

Pikachu started charging up an extremely powerful thunder, as Ivysaur launched a seemingly never ending flurry of razor leafs. Charazard also flew out over the water and started using slash and flamethrower periodically distracting Suicune for the others to lands their hits.

"This is getting to be a real pain…"muttered an annoyed Suicune, who launched a hydro canon at Charazard which was a direct hit sending the fire/flying type flying and he slammed into the wall of the cave and fell unconscious. "One down…five to go." Suicune then turned her attention on Ivysaur since his constant razor leafs were starting to actually do decent damage.

As Suicune ran toward Ivysaur at a blindingly fast speed about to use a very powerful ice fang on him, Pikachu used a quick attack to intercept her and jumped latching on to her cloud like fur. "Release me!" She ordered, but instead of complying Pikachu unleashed all the electricity he was building up until then. There was so much it actually lit up the nearby caves completely.

After the onslaught of electricity ended Suicune slowly walked toward a wall panting extremely hard and slumped against it collapsing to the ground. Pikachu rolled off her and went a few feet, also lying down from exhaustion.

Red slowly walked over to Suicune and gently tapped a pokeball against her forehead as she was sucked into it in a red flash. It shook several times before making the dinging sound once again signaling the Pokémon was caught. Red put the pokeball in his backpack and rushed over to his Charazard. Then used a few medicinal items and he was soon awake and at full strength again.

"Wait…The other two Pokémon…Are coming here," Mewtwo informed everyone almost sounding a little nervous.

"W-What did you just say?" Red exclaimed in surprise.

"You heard me…" Was Mewtwo's response. "Get ready!" He warned as he got into a battle position, and everyone else followed suit.

Suddenly a tremendous roar and elegantly, terrifying bird like sound filled the cave, and a red and orange lion like being burst in from one of the caves, and from the other entrance a shining blue bird with a long tail came to a stop and they both glared at the intruders.

"Entei! And Articuno!" Red yelled in amazement, as he looked between the two.

"Where is Suicune?" Entei roared in a powerful commanding voice.

"And where is my brother Moltres!" Commanded Articuno in a beautiful, icy voice.

Red didn't answer.

"If you won't tell us by choice we will beat the answer out of you!" Roared Entei in fury, as he sent an absolutely devastating overheat from one side which made a portion of the lake it went over to turn into steam without even touching it. At the same time Articuno launched a blizzard from the other side, instantly freezing everything it goes by and lowering the temperature by about 20 degrees.

"Mewtwo, Charazard!" Red yelled. They nodded understanding immediately. Charazard rushed forward unleashing a powerful heat wave attack which hit the blizzard head on pushing at it, trying to overpower the ice type attack. At the same time Mewtwo caught Entei's overheat and sent it instead to Articuno slamming into her with an extreme amount of power added to it thanks to the psychic and it did massive damage to Articuno, who let out a shriek of agony.

Entei had a look of astonishment as his attack was redirected. Then he roared in anger and rushed forward planning to use a fire fang. However, Mewtwo lifted a large amount of water from the lake and slammed it, hard, against Entei's side sending him into the wall of the cave; he then started constantly sending psychic waves at him leaving him lying there exhausted.

Meanwhile Charazard and Articuno made a large hole in the side of the cave and were currently having an intense aerial fight. They were constantly sending fire and ice between each other quickly building damage to both of them.

Red walked over and caught Entei before turning his attention outside to Charazard and Articunos clash. He then turned to Mewtwo who nodded as he and Pikachu flew out to aid Charazard thanks to his psychic abilities.

After a drawn out battle Red eventually caught Articuno as well.

The group noticed that they were now almost to the final summit of the mountain and they set out on the last leg of their journey. After they walked for about another half an hour they reached the summit and saw a large, circular hole filled with lava. They also saw Groudon and Heatran down in the lava.

Red smiled looking at the small group and, having healed them, brought out Articuno, Suicune, and Entei to help them in this fight. "Ok let's do this!" Red yelled as Suicune and Articuno fired ice beams into the lava forming a large amount of mist and even freezing a bit of the lava. Groudon looked up at them and roared in anger before firing a very powerful flamethrower up at the group and Mewtwo even had a little trouble redirecting it, but he managed to get control of it and turned it around hitting Groudon head on literally.

As he stumbled backwards Squirtal and Suicune fired hydro pumps, and hydro cannons toward the fiery duo. Groudon roared once again shaking the mountain its self, as Heatran would be quickly scaling the side of the volcano up to them. Mewtwo noticed him and with a powerful show of mental prowess thrown the rock Heatran was on into the other side of the volcano almost knocking it out then and there from the sheer force behind the momentum but he weakly made his way out of the volcano.

Squirtal ran toward Heatran nimbly ducking, sliding, and flipping over his constant flamethrowers and when it was a few inches from his face he launched a powerful hydro pump point blank. The heavy rock/fire type was actually flipped backwards a few feet effectively knocked out. Red rushed over catching it quickly before all their attentions were turned to a flat out furious Groudon looking up at them.

Just then Squirtal started to glow and change shape. Red looked at him in surprise as his little Squirtal evolved into a Warturtle. Red embraced his Warturtle the both of them happy about this sudden development.

After a somewhat pained roar from Groudon who was under constant assault by the others, Red and Warturtle focused on the matter at hand and Warturtle joined the assault by firing hydro pumps rapidly down at him.

After a long battle with Groudon where Ivysaur, Articuno, and Entei all fainted during Red finally caught Groudon.

Not a moment after Red finished healing everyone two powerful cries pierced the air. One was a mighty roar that sounded of thunder, the other similar but had a distinctive bird like sound to it.

As soon as the cries ended a yellow bird flew out of the clouds toward them, its feathers constantly sparking and sending off random jolts of electricity in random directions. At the same moment a yellow lion like creature appeared on the opposite side of the volcano. It looked like its back fur was a raincloud and its tail resembled a lightning bolt.

"It's Zapdos, and Raiku!" Red yelled in surprise as the two beasts of electricity neared them. As they neared the group Red got an idea and sent out Suicune, Entei, Articuno, and Moltres and instead of fighting the two groups talking amongst themselves. After a few minutes Raiku and Zapdos turned toward Red and they slowly went over to him.

"Our siblings tell us that you are a worthy trainer," Raiku said in a powerful, booming voice.

"Since our siblings feel so strongly we will also allow ourselves to be captured as well," Zapdos exclaimed in a voice similar to Raikus.

Red nodded and tapped both of them gently with a pokeball and caught them without any resistance. Just as he returned the other legendary Pokémon two massive birds descended from the sky. One who's feathers resembled rainbows, and the other whose feathers were silver.

Everyone, Pokémon and human, looked up at the duo in great shock and surprise. "H-H-Ho-oh…..and L-L-Lugia…" Red managed to say his eyes large, as he finished saying that all the Pokémon except for Mewtwo bowed before two of the most powerful and intelligent legendries.

"You have done an unbelievable job in befriending and catching the two trios we watch over," Ho-oh said in a warm soothing and kind voice.

"Indeed. I Thought no one would ever be able to do such a thing," Lugia exclaims in a powerful, strong, but kind voice.

"We decided long ago to join the human who manages such a feat as you have done," Ho-oh explains as Red stands there in disbelief.

The two great beasts land a few feet behind Red who, after pretty much being frozen from shock for a few minutes turns around and gently taps them with pokeballs catching them.

After standing there for about five minutes in shock of what went on today Red notices the sun setting on the horizon. "Let's get going everyone," They nod and Red returns Ivysaur, Warturtle, and Charazard to their pokeballs for a much disserved rest, and he started the trek down the mountain when a faint purple glow surrounded Red and Pikachu and they look at Mewtwo in surprise as they flew back to the Smash Mansion.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Pikachu asked confused.

Mewtwo shrugs then answers "It would have drained a lot of my energy to bring everyone up, and I wouldn't have been as big a help."

"Makes sense," was Reds response.

By the time they reached the Smash Mansion it was already really dark out and late so they said good night to each other as they headed to their rooms for the night.

Author's notes: Well what did you guys think? Not much humor in this one sadly. I promise next time there will be more. I have an idea for a fanfiction and in it I am accepting original characters for it. Check my profile for more information. Also Next chapter is the one you've been waiting for. Yes it's finally time for them to arrive. What chaos shall ensue? What will the smashers reactions be to the new guys? Will Snake be able to go one whole day without getting injured? Doubt that last one but it's a possibility. So until next time 'see' everyone next time.


End file.
